Un soir de noël
by Sam-Elias
Summary: Rin décide d'annoncer une nouvelle très importante à son père et par la même occasion à son frère. Il décide de le faire le 25. Pourquoi? Pour aucune raison particulière ou seulement parce que pendant ces périodes de fêtes, on accepte tout et on se permet d'être plus tolérant! Un petit Rin x Renzo :)


****Bonsoir,

Un petit OS de Nowel, même si je le trouve naze, je le poste. C'est Nowel et pendant cette période tout est a adoré lol

C'est pas à casser des briques mais ça vaut le coup d'œil [si, si, je vous assure u_u]

Bonne lecture. [Qui ira très vite xD]

* * *

**La nuit de noël.**

Une grosse écharpe qui ne lui appartenait pas, un sweat de couleur blanc dont il n'était pas propriétaire et une écharpe aussi noir que ces cheveux, entourait autour son cou et celle-ci, n'était pas non plus à lui. Il marche, les mains cachaient dans les poches de son manteau, sort de la fumée blanche entre ces lèvres dû à la température extérieure et pressant légèrement le pas, il essaie de rentrer chez lui avant qu'une _certaine_ personne ne frappe à sa porte.

Une fois face à la demeure que son père occupait, il claque la porte à cause d'un vent glacial, ce qui avertit de sa présence et se réchauffe en sautant d'un pied sur l'autre. Son paternel discutait avec son autre fils, Yukio, dans le salon ainsi qu'avec la petite-amie de celui-ci. Les rejoignant bien vite et dévêtu de son manteau, il salut les personnes qu'ils connaissaient très bien et pique quelques friandises dans le plat sur la petite table.

**_ Alors, tu as encore une fois réussit à te débiner pour tout préparer.**

**_ …Pas fait exprès le vieux ! J'étais occupé. C'est bon ce machin là ! Qui l'a fait !? **

Une rougeur se montre sur les joues de la seule jeune fille présente dans la pièce pour le compliment fait. Son frère, lui, regardait de la tête au pied son jumeau et lui trouvait quelque chose d'étrange. C'est seulement après s'être attardé sur certaines choses qu'il comprend ce qui le « choque ».

**_ C'est à qui tout ça !? Tu portes jamais ce genre de chose toi.**

Rin répond d'un sourire à son frère et à son père. Un sourire légèrement forçait mais aussi quelque peu gênait. Son frère avait quelque peu raison et maintenant, il devait leur donner une « jolie surprise », du moins, pour lui, elle l'était.

**_ C'est pas à moi, on me l'a passé pour pas que je meurs de froid.**

**_ L'un de tes amis !? Tu es arrivé chez lui en t-shirt ou quoi !? **

Shiemi, la petite-amie de son frère, prend part à la conversation à son tour et il faut le dire, elle n'avait pas tout à fait tort. En vrai, le truc c'est qu'il n'avait pas vraiment prit de vêtement de rechange.

**_ Mais non ! De toute façon, il ne devrait plus tarder, vous allez pouvoir le rencontrer et le remercier de prendre soin de ma petite personne.**

Un sourire sarcastique pointe le bout de son nez et l'ébène se sert un nouveau verre de RedBull. Suivant son geste, les 3 personnes étaient intriguées par cette vérité. Rin ne leur avait pas dit qu'il invitait une personne à leur réveillon. Il ne parlait pratiquement jamais de ces amis et ce soir, il ramène l'un d'entre eux. C'était étrange. Et leur réflexion ne peut pas aller plus loin, que des coups se font à la porte.

A peine le bruit perçu, le noiraud dépose son verre sur la petite table basse et se précipite à la porte. Ne laissant à son père ou à son frère, aucune seconde pour le tacler. A l'entrée, Rin aperçoit un jeune homme de son âge ou presque, les cheveux roses partiellement cachaient par un bonnet blanc, avec des yeux verts émeraude qui se jouaient d'une lueur d'anxiété et légèrement plus grand que lui. Rin lui laisse de la place pour se faufiler à l'intérieur de la demeure et l'invite donc.

**_ Ça va toujours !?**

**_ …Maintenant que tu es là, parfait. Je ne peux plus me dégonfler et puis ! …Je veux le faire !** A l'abri des regards, des lèvres se rencontrent furtivement, celle d'un ébène et d'un rose, puis tranquillement, le nouvel invité retire manteau, écharpe et bonnet pour se rendre au salon, là ou, de nombreuses personnes l'attendaient.

Emportait par le bras, le rose se laisse amener jusqu'au salon et fait la connaissance du père ainsi que du frère jumeau de Rin. La conversation ne s'enclenche pas immédiatement, Yukio fixait le nouveau venu de la tête au pied, Shiemi lui adressait un sourire de bienvenu et le père des garçons accueille gentiment le nouveau venu.

La soirée se déroule alors dans une bonne ambiance. Les membres de la famille de Rin apprennent à connaitre Renzo. Il découvre alors qu'il travaille dans un café qu'il a monté avec son ami d'enfance, que Rin et Renzo s'étaient rencontrés à cet endroit. Le repas se passe tranquillement, même si parfois l'ébène avait des gestes étranges envers le rose, cela était d'ailleurs réciproque.

C'est après le repas que Rin décide d'offrir la « surprise » à sa famille. Prenant la main de son amant secret, ils s'installent tous deux dans le canapé sous le regard des autres. D'un sourire légèrement crispait, Rin essaie de voir comment commencer sa phrase ou comment débuter la conversation tout simplement. Voyant le regard de son père, il se détourne pour tomber dans les prunelles de son petit-ami et ce qu'il y voit, l'encourage et lui donne assez de confiance pour se lancer.

**_ Je vais vous donnez ma surprise maintenant, vous êtes ok !? **

**_ Je ne vois pas les paquets, tu les as mis ou !?** Un regard vers Yukio et le plus vieux des jumeaux se tait, laissant la parole au cadet.

**_ Bien je n'pouvais pas vraiment l'emballer, tu vois. En vrai, c'est plutôt une nouvelle que je dois vous apprendre et je me suis dit que le jour de noël, ça pouvait être pas mal.**

**_ Bon…et quelle était-elle donc !? Même si… …je m'en doute un peu maintenant.**

Rin sourit à son père ainsi qu'à son amant, à qui il tenait fermement la main. Puis déposant ces lèvres sur celle de Renzo sans plus de cérémonie et devant l'assemblée, il se dit que c'est le seul vrai moyen de ne plus tergiversé sur les mots. Un sourire doux, un nez qui se retrousse légèrement, un regard qui ne trompe pas et pendant une seconde, l'ébène n'a pas peur.

Pendant toute une seconde, il sent simplement son cœur battre fortement et son bonheur lui monter à la tête. Pendant cette seconde, il n'a pas peur de ce que son frère pourrait dire ou de la réaction de son père, vis-à-vis des non-dits qu'il avait eu pour eux. Après cette seconde, il sort de son monde qu'il avait créé avec Renzo et se confronte au regard de son géniteur. Des minutes passent…ou pas, avant que Rin ne reprenne la parole.

**_ Renzo et moi sommes ensemble. Depuis longtemps en vrai, ça va faire presque un an mais…j'ai jamais osé vous le dire. J'pensais pas que ça vous regardez.**

**_ Tu pensais pas !? Je savais que tu étais bête mais à ce point ! Alors ça fait un an que toi et lui…êtes…comment dire…- !?**

**_ Ensemble ! Ouais, je suis son petit-ami. Et c'est Ren' qui m'a poussé à vous le dire. Je voulais lui montrer qu'il était le plus important pour moi. Alors, …surprise ! **

Un large sourire se dessine sur les lèvres de Rin, mettant un peu plus d'effet dans son dernier mot et par la suite, on pouvait entendre le rire bruyant et légèrement étrange de son père. Yukio, lui, ne dit rien, se contentant d'assimiler la nouvelle et de se dire qu'après tout…Rin paraissait heureux. Renzo rassure le noiraud comme il peut, lui affirmant que rires était toujours bon signe.

**_ Ça c'est une vraie surprise oui ! Eh bien, bienvenu dans la famille Renzo…et j'en conclus que c'est toi qui prend soin de mon fils et qui lui prête des vêtements chauds parce qu'il n'est pas fichu de se couvrir convenablement ! **

**_ A dire vrai, c'est juste qu'on avait pas prévu qu'il resterait, monsieur.**

**_ Resterait ou !? **

**_ Chez moi, on- !?**

**_ Chut, dit pas tout non plus, ils ont pas besoin de savoir ça ! **Une main plaquée sur la bouche de son amant, Rin, lui faisait la morale. Cela ne se faisait pas de déballer leur vie d'après lui, surtout pas ce que Renzo allait dire en vrai.

De nouveau le rire de Shiro raisonne dans la pièce et après quelques petites modifications de la version des faits d'après Rin, la discussion reprend. Shiemi et Yukio, interviennent à leur tour, demandant des détails sur leur relation, sur le « pourquoi » avoir caché leur relation si longtemps…etc.

La surprise était de taille pour un noël, c'est ce que pensait le pater des jumeaux. Jamais il n'aurait cru entendre cela un jour. Il venait à se rendre compte qu'il ne connaissait pas énormément son deuxième fils mais à le voir ainsi, heureux et comblé grâce à un jeune homme aux cheveux roses, le rendait serein pour la suite. Aujourd'hui était un grand jour, pour des tas de personnes, à commencer par Rin, parce que mine de rien, il avait eu peur des réactions.

Ce 25 décembre, tous s'en souviendrait. Déjà parce qu'il était le jour d'anniversaire des jumeaux et aussi de noël mais maintenant, on s'en souviendrait aussi comme la plus grande surprise que Rin avait offerte à son père. Reprenant une toute autre conversation, la soirée se prolongera jusqu'à tard dans la nuit, d'autres cadeaux seront distribués et ensuite, sur la pointe des pieds, Rin repartirait avec Renzo, chez lui, parce que depuis près d'un mois, ils avaient pris l'habitude de vivre ensemble.

…Peut-être que finalement, le prochain noël pourrait être encore plus surprenant.

[…]

* * *

Terminé !

Alors!? C'est court, je sais mais c'est seulement un moment dans la longue soirée de nowel ;)

J'espere qu'au moins vous avez passé un bon moment.

**Je vous souhaite de Joyeuses fêtes** !

Bisou, à bientôt.


End file.
